


of fables

by crickets



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they're just like us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of fables

**Author's Note:**

> Words, 150. [Original Post.](http://crickets.livejournal.com/135717.html)

To Kara, Tory is as good as an animal, snarling and bearing her teeth, drooling like a ferocious mutt. She'd just as soon kill Kara as look at her, sink her teeth into Kara's soft flesh and rip out her heart.

These are the stories of cylons - the fables humans tell themselves so that they can ignore the fact that cylons are just like them in virtually every way.

But when the alarm sounds throughout the ship and Tory's face falls, when she crumples to the ground at Kara's feet and swears allegiance to the fleet, promises she'd never betray them, says she'd rather die first, Kara can't ignore that truth any longer.

She grabs Tory by the arm and brings the back of her hand across Tory's mouth hard.

_Pull yourself together Foster!_ Kara uses her name. Her human name. _We're getting you out of here.  
-fin_


End file.
